


The F- Word Incident

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Crying Dean, Crying Sam Winchester, Emotional Dean, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Gen, Happy Ending, Kindergarten, Language, Sam In Trouble, Teacher Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short flashback of John abusing Dean and the aftereffects but i promise you!! There will be a happy ending!!! Red Dust is a 1932 MGM film directed by Victor Fleming starring Jean Harlow, Clark Gable, and Mary Astor and if you've never seen it i suggest you watch it!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The F- Word Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Short flashback of John abusing Dean and the aftereffects but i promise you!! There will be a happy ending!!! Red Dust is a 1932 MGM film directed by Victor Fleming starring Jean Harlow, Clark Gable, and Mary Astor and if you've never seen it i suggest you watch it!!

Dean was at home watching the behind the scenes feature on season 8 of Dr. Sexy when his phone rang. Dean sighed paused the DVD and picked up his phone it was Sam's school  
"Hello??" Dean said  
"Hi Is this Mr. Winchester??" A woman's voice said at the other end of this line  
"This is him!! How may i help you??" He asked  
"It's about Sam" She said  
Dean sighed and pinched his nose "What happen??" He asked  
"How about you come down here and will talk" She says  
"Alright!! I'll right down!!" Dean says  
"Alright i'll see you than!!" She says  
"Yeah" Dean says and than hangs up  
"Jesus!! What could Sam have done!! Is he being bullied?? Dean didn't teach Sam to be a wuss or is he the one being the bully!! Dean taught Sam how to pack a mean punch but he wouldn't use it on another kid would he??" All these thoughts run through Dean's mind as he grabs his keys and gets into his car and a few minuets later is pulling into the parking lot of Lawrence elementary  
Dean sighs braces himself and then shuts off the impala  
Dean gets out of the car shuts the door and walks into the main office  
"Hi!! I'm here for Sam Winchester" Dean says to the blonde headed secretary  
"Anna Milton room 105" She says pointing to a side door leading to the hall  
"Thanks!!" Dean says smiling  
"Your welcome!!" She says smiling  
Dean then heads out of the office through the side door and soon he's outside room 105 he sighs and knocks on the door  
the door opens and a woman appears "Yes??" She says  
"I'm here for Sam Winchester!!" Dean says  
"Oh yes!! Hello!! Come on in!!" She says  
"I'm Ms. Milton!!" She says  
"Dean!!" Dean says and enters the room  
Anna guides Dean over to her desk where he can see Sam sitting in a chair next to the desk his head hung low  
"Samuel James Winchester!!" Dean says and Sam's face becomes a bright red  
"Yes" Sam says quietly  
"What did you do??" Dean asks  
"Nothing!!" Sam says head still hung low  
Dean bites his lip and throws his head up and then looks at Ms. Milton  
"What did he do??" He asks her  
"I told you nothing!!" Sam says  
"Sam be quiet!!" Dean says and Sam shuts up  
"Sorry about that!!" Dean says  
"That's alright!!"Ms. Milton says  
"Now what did he do?? He's not bullying anyone is he?? Or he's he being bullied??" Dean asks  
"Oh no!! It seems however that Sam has quite the vocabulary!!" She says  
Dean rubs his forehead "What did he say!!" Dean asks  
"Well we were painting and during clean up time Sam dropped a paint tray and after he did he exclaimed the F word rather loudly" She says  
Dean sighs rubs his forehead and again and then looks at Sam "Sam!!!" he says  
"But you and uncle Sam and Grandpa Bobby and Aunt Jo say it all the time!!" Sam says  
"That doesn't mean you can say it!!" Dean says and then turns back to Ms. Milton "Ms. Milton i am so sorry!! I never thought he would EVER say it in school!!" Dean says  
"That's alright!! Little brothers!!" Anna says  
"How'd you know he's my little brother??" Dean asks  
"Just a guess!!" Anna says  
"Yeah it's along story though of how i ended up getting full custody of him!!" Dean says  
Anna nods her head and looks at Sam who's head is still hung low before turning back to Dean  
"Mr. Winchester uh Dean why don't you just take him home!! I know it's early and Thursday!!! But there's no school tomorrow!! and it's going to be a long weekend!! Take him home!! And do what you need to do over the long weekend!!" Mrs.Milton says  
Dean looks at her and then Sam before nodding his head  
"Alright!! Sam go get you stuff i'm taking you home!!" Dean says  
Sam gets up and goes and gets his stuff and then comes back a few minuets later  
"Ready??" Dean asks  
"Yes" Sam says  
"Goodbye Ms.Milton!! Thanks!!" Dean says  
"Your welcome!! Bye Sam!!" She says  
"Bye Ms. Milton" Sam says back  
The two walk back to the office and Dean signs Sam out and then they walk out to the impala  
"Do you have anything to say??" Dean asks  
'No" Sam responds  
And those are the only words said during the entire car ride home  
once there home home they both get out Dean unlocks the front door and Sam runs up to his room and slams the door shut  
Dean picks up Sam's stuff and drops it on the living room couch before going into the kitchen  
Dean makes a vegetable plate (with ranch dipping sauce) and then walks upstairs  
"Sammy??" Dean asks and then enters Sam's room where he finds Sam bundled up in sheets crying  
"Sammy!! What's the matter buddy??" Dean asks  
"I-I Sa-Said a Ba-Bad W-Word!! An-And N-Now Y-Your Ma-Mad A-At M-Me" Sam hiccups  
"Sammy i'm upset cause you said a bad word at school!! Now when you go back to school i want you to apologize to Ms. Milton and your class ok!!" Dean says  
"Yes Dean!!"Sam says "Hug??"  
"Ok Buddy!!" Dean says and the two hug  
"I made you something!!" Dean says and then pulls out the vegetable plate  
Sam's eyes get wide  
"Thank you Dean!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!" Sam says and starts to dig into the plate  
"Can i??" Dean asks and Sam nods his head yes  
Dean than digs into the mix  
"Dean??" Sam asks when there done  
"Yeah Sammy??"  
"What did dad do when you would get in trouble for swearing at school??" Sam asks  
Dean sits for a minuet anf then starts to have a flash back 

"You think it's ok to swear at school boy!!" John asks as he hits Dean  
"No!!" Dean says crying as he dad hits him again  
"What did you say??" John asked hitting Dean again  
"I said no!!" Dean said crying even more  
"No what!!" John asks and then kicks Dean sending him across the room  
"I don't think it's ok to swear at school!!" Dean says crying  
"THAT WHY DID YOU SWEAR T SCHOOL!!!" John asks kicking Dean again  
"I don't know!!" Dean says  
"DON'T YOU SASS ME BOY!!!" John yells again kicking and then punching Dean  
"I'm sorry!! Please stop!!" Dean begs  
"Don't you beg boy!! You think your an adult swearing at school!! If you think your a man by doing that your gonna take your punishment like a man!! Cause guess what YOUR NOT A MAN!! YOUR A BOY!! NOW STOP WHINING AND CRYING!!" John yells and proceeds to punch and smack Dean who keeps crying  
"Don't you ever do it again!! You next time it will be worse!!" John says once he's done and then kicks Dean and walk out of the house leaving Dean a crying bloody mess on the living room floor 

"Dean??" Sam asks "What's the matter??"  
"Nothing Sammy!!" Dean says and picks up the plate and runs out of Sam's room  
"Dean??" Sam calls concerned for his big brother  
Sam then walks downstairs and searches for Dean and soon finds him curled up and crying in the living room  
"Dean!! What's the matter??" Sam asks  
"Dad wasn't nice Sammy!! He would hit me and mom!!" Dean says crying  
"No Dean!!" Sam says himself starting to cry  
"Yes Sammy!!" Dean says  
"Dean i'm sorry!!" Sam says crying  
"No Sammy!! Don't be when Mom got pregnant with you Dad he did things!! But now he's in jail for a long long time!!" Dean says  
"I PUT DAD IN JAIL!!!" Sam yells crying  
"Yes!! But Sammy!! It's a good thing!! He can never hurt you or me again!! Sammy you weren't even born and you were already a badass!!" Dean says  
"Fuck that's cool!!" Sam says  
And Dean shoots him bitch face #5  
"Sorry!!" Sam says and wipes his tears  
Dean than wipes his tears and the two brothers finish crying  
"Hey Sammy!! Go put on you PJ's and a pull ups!! And will eat junk and have a movie marathon!!" Dean says and gets up  
"You too??" Sam asks  
"Yes!!" Dean says and bops Sam's nose  
Sam cheers and then he and Dean head upstairs put on the PJ's and pull ups (If your name is Sam!!) and come back downstairs get out all the junk food they have and have there movie night  
The last thing they both remember is Jean Harlow in Red Dust before they both fall asleep on the couch in each others arms forgetting all about the past and looking forward to what the future has  
THE END


End file.
